undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mettaton
"¿Y QUÉ SI ALGUNAS CUANTAS PERSONAS TIENEN QUE MORIR? ¡ES EL NEGOCIO DEL SHOW, BEBÉ! Mettaton es un robot construido por Alphys, inicialmente construido como máquina caza-humanos. Más tarde se revela que su verdadero trabajo es entretener a los ciudadanos del Underground en un programa de televisión. Apariencia Forma inicial La apariencia inicial de Mettaton lo muestra como una caja rectangular gris con una cuadrícula con 20 cuadrados, de luces en la parte superior, que puede cambiar de color dependiendo de sus diversas acciones. Él tiene cuatro diales a lo largo de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, en la parte de abajo tiene una sola pierna que termina en una rueda y tiene dos brazos robóticos que terminan en guantes blancos. Esta forma es muy similar al puzzle de baldosas de colores que también creó Alphys. De hecho, es posible que dicho puzzle fuese, literalmente, Mettaton todo el tiempo, dado su conocimiento de la experiencia previa que tuvo el jugador con el puzzle y por el hecho de que la máquina que estaba al principio ya no está si se vuelve a la zona tras el primer encuentro con Mettaton. La música durante su batalla se titula "Metal Crusher". Mettaton EX Tras haber activado el interruptor de su espalda en la Ruta neutral o en la Pacifista, Mettaton se transformará en Mettaton EX, un nuevo cuerpo que Alphys creó para él a petición especial suya. En esta forma humanoide presenta un pelo moreno con un flequillo que cubre su ojo derecho, "piel" pálida y visibles partes metálicas por encima y por debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Su pecho metálico, de color rosa, posee un dial a un lado y un altavoz al otro. En su cintura porta un estuche que contiene su alma (o lo que él describe como un corazón). Tiene unas hombreras negras sobre unos brazos que terminan en guantes. Sus largas y aireadas piernas negras acaban en botas rosas de tacón. La música durante su batalla se titula "Death by Glamour". Mettaton NEO Después de que el jugador le plante cara en la Ruta Genocida, Mettaton se transformará en Mettaton NEO, una forma muy parecida a Mettaton EX, pero, obviamente, con un diseño más orientado al combate. El extremo de su brazo derecho es sustituido por lo que parece ser una especie de arma, y ambos brazos están embutidos en espalderas negras, como el resto de su traje. Tiene luces que salen de sus hombreras. El corazón o alma de su cinturón se encuentra al revés, algo más cercano al estilo de los monstruos, y tiene un grabado en su pecho con forma de corazón, al igual que Undyne the Undying. Su cabello se alza en punta por el lado derecho, mostrando una parte de su cara, completamente negra a excepción de un destello que ocupa el lugar del ojo, reflejando el ojo derecho que ocultaba en su forma EX. En esta forma irónicamente, morirá de un sólo golpe. Por eso su batalla es muy corta. La música durante su batalla se titula "Power of "NEO"" muy similar al comienzo de "Battle Against a True Hero". Personalidad Mettaton es un presentador de televisión confiado y cautivador, amante del drama, la acción, el glamour y la violencia; Vive para sus índices de audiencia y le encanta actuar. A veces muestra un débil aprecio a la existencia, como se menciona en varios finales neutrales. Historia Ruta neutral Al conocer a Alphys en el laboratorio, ésta le avisa sobre una máquina que construyó, Mettaton. Alphys lo describe como un robot que fue creado para ser una estrella de televisión, pero al que con el tiempo añadió mejoras de combate anti-humanos (posiblemente para atraer la atención de Asgore). Inmediatamente después de decir esto, Mettaton irrumpe destrozando la pared (se nota que estaba a una distancia muy cercana, indicando que aguardaba la llegada del humano) y fuerza al humano a participar en un concurso de preguntas mortal. Mettaton realiza una serie de preguntas de respuesta múltiple que hay que contestar correctamente en unos segundos (se indica que son 30 segundos, pero se restan dos números cada segundo, por lo que en realidad sólo son 15). Si se da una respuesta incorrecta o no se responde a tiempo, Mettaton lanzará una descarga ineludible que causa un gran daño. Arriba a la derecha, Alphys dará la respuesta correcta haciendo formas con las manos; al percatarse de esto, Mettaton la avergüenza preguntando al humano sobre la identidad del interés romántico de ella. Finalmente, Mettaton se irá al concluir que el concurso ha perdido toda tensión dramática, pero añadiendo que era el "episodio piloto". Mientras el protagonista avanza por Hotland, Mettaton lo acorrala en numerosos pasillos que imitan programas televisivos. El primero es un programa de cocina. En él, Mettaton prepara un plato con un alma humana como ingrediente principal. En un intento de evitar que Mettaton utilice el alma del humano como ingrediente, Alphys hace una llamada indicando que puede haber espectadores vegetarianos, por lo que Mettaton señala un sucedáneo que se encuentra en una alacena algo alejada. Esta alacena empieza a elevarse desde el suelo a rápida velocidad, por lo que el protagonista se ve obligado a usar el jetpack que Alphys instaló en su teléfono para volar hasta lo alto y recuperar el sucedáneo dentro de un límite de tiempo que da Mettaton. Si no consigue alcanzar la cima antes de que termine el tiempo, Mettaton exclamará que el programa se encuentra en ese momento en pausa publicitaria, por lo que, al no haber espectadores, se negará a matar al humano. En segundo lugar, aparece un espacio de noticias de última hora en el que se le pide al protagonista que informe sobre uno de los varios objetos de la sala, todos los cuales al final revela Mettaton que son bombas camufladas. Después, el robot dispersa los objetos por toda la sala y el protagonista debe desactivarlos todos con una aplicación del teléfono de Alphys antes de que una bomba de mayor tamaño del centro de la habitación explote. Si el protagonista falla en el intento, Mettaton le dará un minuto más. En tercer y último lugar, Mettaton atrapa al protagonista en un musical de estilo Broadway, en el cual cantará sobre un amor prohibido entre él, un monstruo, y el protagonista, un humano. Mencionará lo triste que es que tenga que enviar al humano a la mazmorra, justo antes de abrir una trampilla a los pies de este, que lo llevarán a una sala con un puzzle de baldosas de colores. Mettaton anuncia que debe superar este puzzle en un límite de tiempo para evitar que una fila de llamas salga de ambos lados y lo achicharre. Si el protagonista no supera el desafío, Alphys desactivará las llamas y Mettaton repetirá constantemente "bueno" para luego admitir que el protagonista, al no pisar en ningún momento una baldosa verde, debe morir. Si se completa (o se pisa una baldosa verde), Mettaton dirá que el protagonista deberá luchar contra él. Después de que el protagonista entre en el NÚCLEO y llegue a la sala previa al New Home, Mettaton le desafiará una vez más. Sin embargo, esta vez el robot revela que ha modificado el lugar a su forma actual en un legítimo intento de matar al protagonista. Declara que Alphys había maquinado todo un plan para inmiscuirse en la historia, ya que a ella le gustaba el protagonista y quería sentirse importante ayudándolo. Todo lo ocurrido anteriormente habría sido una farsa de la que se valió Alphys para fingir que ayudaba al protagonista; su plan sería intervenir en ese momento en la batalla y "desactivar" a Mettaton, haciéndose la heroína frente al humano. Sin embargo, esta vez Mettaton lo planea todo para evitar la intervención de Alphys, de forma que pueda tener un enfrentamiento real contra el humano, por lo que bloquea la puerta para que Alphys no entre. Explica que quiere hacerse con su alma para salir del Underground y convertirse en una superestrella en la superficie. De esta forma, Asgore no podría destruir la barrera y reiniciar la guerra entre humanos y monstruos, lo que afectaría a sus planes. Mettaton EX Mettaton ataca al protagonista en su forma original, pero por el consejo (esta vez en serio) de Alphys, engaña a Mettaton para que se dé la vuelta y pulsa el interruptor de su espalda, transformándolo en Mettaton EX, con lo que empieza el auténtico "show". La audiencia subirá si se recibe daño, usando objetos de marca populares o a través de determinados actos. Si las cifras de audiencia están por encima de 10.000 (12.000 si aún conserva thumb|209px|Mettaton sin brazos extremidades), Mettaton detendrá la batalla. Para su sorpresa, este es el mayor rating que ha obtenido nunca, y empieza a atender llamadas de los espectadores. Varios de los que llaman, el primero de los cuales es Napstablook, convence a Mettaton de lo mucho que se le valora en el Underground y de que es el entretenimiento principal de muchos de sus habitantes. Impulsado por su pasión por el espectáculo, decide que ya no desea salir del Underground, a la vez que explica que el protagonista es lo bastante fuerte para derrotar a Asgore. Tras esto, se desactiva, sin brazos (tanto si se le han caído durante la batalla como si no), a la vez que se queda sin batería. Más tarde se puede encontrar su cuerpo en el laboratorio, donde se encontrará reparándose. Llave misteriosa Cuando el protagonista le compre la llave misteriosa a Catty y Bratty, podrá entrar a la casa a un lado de la de Napstablook. Dentro de ella hay unos diarios que explican que pertenece a otro fantasma conocido en el juego como "el primo de Napstablook" (aunque Papyrus declara que su nombre era Happstablook, lo cual no está equivocado, según cree). Muchas implicaciones apuntan que antes de conocer a Alphys, esta diseñó un cuerpo para Mettaton, en el cual ahora habita este fantasma. Ruta Pacifista Verdadera En el verdadero laboratorio hay una entrada en la que Alphys declara que teme que Mettaton no vuelva a hablarle tras recibir su nuevo cuerpo. Al final del juego, cuando todos los jefes monstruo están reunidos antes de que Flowey intervenga, Mettaton EX asoma una pierna por un lado de la pantalla y le dice a Alphys y Undyne que se besen de una vez, que todo el mundo lo está deseando. Si el protagonista vuelve a las cascadas tras derrotar a Asriel, Mettaton estará frente a la casa del primo de Napstablook, donde explica que ha contratado a Napstablook como mezclador de sonidos y a Shyren como su cantante de acompañamiento. Durante los créditos, se ve que está de tour y es capaz de combinar su forma cúbica original con las piernas de su nuevo cuerpo. Ruta Genocida Mettaton se mostrará una vez el protagonista llegue al laboratorio de Alphys y le dirá que no luchará, ya que no es rival para él. Luego aparece en el núcleo y se da cuenta de que el afán destructivo del protagonista no afecta solo a los monstruos, sino también a la humanidad. Tras exclamar que nunca le extrajeron sus funciones de erradicación de humanos completamente, se transforma en Mettaton NEO, quien le cede el turno a el jugador ya que lo cree insuficiente para su nueva forma, con lo que el jugador puede acabar con él de un solo golpe debido a que Alphys no trabajó bien en sus defensas. La Ruta Genocida solo podrá continuar si se ha matado a todos los monstruos de la zona de Hotland/NÚCLEO. Si no es así, Mettaton resaltará la falta de empeño del protagonista diciéndole que no es "tan malvado como debería" antes de morir. Esto redirige hacia la Ruta Neutral, por lo que, tras llegar al final, será Alphys quien llame, en vez de Sans. Relaciones El protagonista Al principio, Mettaton se muestra como antagonista bajo el pretexto de que un error directivo le conduce a un intenso odio por los humanos y a una necesidad de acabar con ellos. Luego se probó que sólo estaba actuando, ya que Mettaton menciona que ama a los humanos, pero continúa oponiéndose al protagonista cuando deja de actuar para arrebatarle su ALMA y evitar que Asgore inicie una posible guerra. Sin embargo, tras la batalla contra él se convence de que el protagonista es lo bastante fuerte para evitarla por sus propios medios. Alphys Los intereses por la cultura humana comunes entre Alphys y Mettaton los unen en un principio, y él le está muy agradecido por crear su cuerpo físico. Aunque poco después de recibir su primer cuerpo, con frecuencia menosprecia a Alphys y sus gustos. Sin embargo, le debía a Alphys lo suficiente como para seguir su plan de robot genocida antes de tomarse el asunto por su cuenta con el protagonista. Pese a esto, en el final donde se le nombra rey, menciona que se arrepiente de haber sido tan cruel con ella antes de que desapareciese. Napstablook Antes de recibir su cuerpo, era el primo de Napstablook, al que ayudaba con la granja de caracoles, y vivía al lado de su casa. Parece que estaban muy unidos, hasta tal punto que Mettaton declaró en un principio que nunca lo abandonaría. Solía llamarlo Blooky (cosa que mantiene). Aunque lo abandonó por el estrellato, obviamente se vio lo mucho que le importaba cuando se mostró arrepentido al atender la llamada de Napstablook, en la que éste le daba las gracias por su show incluso después de haberse marchado. Tras recibir su nuevo cuerpo permanente, de inmediato fue a contratar a su primo para su tour para que pudiesen estar juntos. Shyren Al parecer es amiga de Mettaton por lo que escribe en su supuesto diario, que dice que la hermana de Shyren murió y que Mettaton trató de consolarla. En la Ruta Pacifista Mettaton la contrató a su tour para que cantara. Burgerpants Mettaton es el jefe de Burgerpants, al que menosprecia y replica, según el propio Burgerpants. Mettaton hizo quedar en ridículo a éste en frente de Catty y Bratty, a las cuales Burgerpants trataba de regalar Glamburgers. Burgerpants afirma que en un principio quería trabajar con él, pero más tarde empezó a odiarlo por su actitud. En los créditos de la ruta pacifista, se ve que Burgerpants participa en la obra de Mettaton. Galería MttTalk.gif MttDead.png|Mettaton Destruido. Mettaton-1443442030.png|Encuentro con Mettaton en Al final del Núcleo. Calculator_with_leg.png|Mettaton en el final pacifista. MttClap.gif|Mettaton aplaudiendo. Mettaex_sprite.png|Mettaton EX en el UNDERGROUND. tumblr_inline_o03qf35Hna1r4q36m_400.png|Mettaton EX sin baterías, brazos ni piernas. tumblr_inline_o06wlzWmzT1r4q36m_400.png|Mettaton en el musical. mtt.png|Mettaton en MTT News Curiosidades * Parece que el nombre de Mettaton proviene de Metatrón, un arcángel del judaísmo cuyo nombre se translitera al griego como MTT. Este nombre tiene un doble sentido con "automaton" (autómata), es decir, una pieza mecánica que imita una función humana. Además, suena de forma parecida a "metal", el material del que está hecho Mettaton. * Mettaton se parece en algunos aspectos a varios personajes, los cuales probablemente hayan servido de inspiración para crearlo. ** La forma normal de Mettaton se parece al robot cocinero del corto de Wallace & Gromit "A Grand Day Out". ** Su forma también guarda semejanza con los robots Craniac de la serie americana Chalkzone. ** La forma de Mettaton EX es muy similar a la vestimenta de Klaus Nomi, un conocido contratenor alemán. ** Aparentemente está parcialmente inspirado en el icono del usuario de Twitter nerdbotmk2, que muestra un robot con una sola rueda muy parecido. * El plano de Mettaton puede verse en la habitación de Alphys. En él se detalla cómo se coloca el alma de "Happstablook" dentro de un contenedor con forma de corazón, el cual a su vez se introduce en un cuerpo metálico, tras lo cual aparece lectura ilegible. No se puede interactuar con el plano. * La alta defensa de Mettaton hace que todos los ataques, aunque acierten, acaben en "fallo". * Junto a Flowey, Mettaton es el único personaje del juego con un clip de voz, el cual exclama "Oh, yes!" al transformarse en Mettaton EX, y "Yeah!" cuando se le ataca en dicho estado. * "Oh My...", un tema que suena antes de la batalla contra Mettaton EX, se parece a la intro de "Killed by BR8K Spider!!!!!!!!" otra canción de Toby Fox. * Si se escribe "METTA" o "METT" para el nombre del protagonista, aparece como respuesta "OOOOH!!! ARE YOU PROMOTING MY BRAND?" ("¡¡¡OOOOH!!! ¿ME ESTÁS HACIENDO PUBLICIDAD?") * Durante el concurso de preguntas, una de las respuestas que aparecen es "Snips & Snails" ("gangas y caracoles"), haciendo referencia a la canción infantil inglesa [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/What_Are_Little_Boys_Made_Of%3F "What Are Little Boys Made Of?"]'' . Otra respuesta habla de "Sugar & Spice" ("azúcar y picante"), referida a otra canción infantil parecida que habla sobre de qué están hechas las niñas ("what are little girls made of"). ** La respuesta "Hopes & Dreams" se refiere a la canción del mismo nombre. * Mettaton puede verse antes de su primera aparición en la forma de la consola de la trampa de baldosas de Papyrus. No se sabe si se trata realmente de Mettaton o es que la consola se ha hecho a su imagen. ** Esto es probable debido a que esta hecha por Alphys. * El arma de Mettaton NEO puede ser una referencia al arma de Megaman. * Durante la actuación musical que Mettaton interpreta para el protagonista, el nombre de la ventana del juego cambia a "Undertale the Musical" ("''Undertale el musical"). * En su pelea en forma EX, si usas la "Llave Misteriosa" el texto dirá: "Usas la llave misteriosa. Mettaton hace como que no la esta viendo" *En su forma EX, hace muchas referencias a las Magipsis: **Ambos tienen un género contrario al que aparentan ser y tienen una forma similar de hablar. *Durante en la batalla contra Mettaton EX en su Pop Quiz si se escribe "Toby" Mettaton dirá lo siguiente: "What the hell is that? Sounds... Sexy". "¿Qué demonios es eso? Suena... Sexy". **De forma similar, si se responde "F*ck you lol" (Jóde** lol), Mettaton se enfadara y dirá "Oh my! this is a familiy friendly TV show. Now stand still while I murder you". "¿¡Qué?! ¡Esto es un programa familiar! Ahora quédate quieto mientras te asesino..." ***Esto puede ser algo contradictorio debido a los gustos de Mettaton. **** En el mismo evento de la batalla, si escribes mal las palabras en inglés, Mettaton dirá "Nice. You get a gold star." (Bien, obtuviste una estrella de oro.) Refiriéndose a un premio que se le suelen dar a los niños de primaria. **** Si se le contesta "su parte intima" de igual manera se enojara y te dira lo mismo *La voz de Mettaton es en realidad una serie de códigos morse, que al descifrarse muestran un enlace a una página en la cual estará Flowey diciendo "Tú, ingenuo idiota...". **Esto puede ser una broma "preventiva" de Toby Fox, ya que no quiere que los fans de Undertale descubran los secretos tan rápido. **Al mismo tiempo, su voz es la más larga del juego. *Si en su programa de cocina se interactúa muchas veces con el microondas, llegará un punto en el que Mettaton dice "¿Todavía sigues chachareando con ese microondas, cariño? No puedo culparte de estar totalmente enamorado de una caja electrónica." *Si en una Ruta neutral, se asesina a todos pero se le perdona la vida a Mettaton, Sans dirá que las cosas se pusieron "interesantes", diciendo que Asgore se fue, Undyne está desaparecida, y que Mettaton les "lavó el cerebro" a todos con su serie de televisión, tomó el control del Underground y lo convirtió en su paraíso personal. **'Mettaton' mencionará que él no fue lo mejor para Alphys, y diseñó una estatua para ella. También dirá que fue a disculparse y a pedirle que dirija el Underground juntos, pero que no la encontró en ninguna parte. Esto podría significar que Alphys pudo haberse escondido en el True Lab, o posiblemente se haya suicidado. *Durante la segunda batalla contra Mettaton, si se lo perdona varias veces, dirá dialogos diferentes. Referencias y Glosario cs:Mettaton de:Mettaton en:Mettaton fi:Mettaton fr:Mettaton it:Mettaton ja:Mettaton pl:Mettaton pt-br:Mettaton ru:Меттатон uk:Меттатон zh:Mettaton Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Hotland Categoría:Creaciones de Alphys Categoría:NÚCLEO Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes principales